Don't Think About Leaving
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil has finally decided to act on his feelings but something happens to put it on hold. As always, everything related to CSI belongs to its writers and producers, I just barrow it for your reading enjoyment.


_For whatever reason my mind drew a blank when I tried to write chapter 5 of THEIR NEW LIFE. But this one jumped on to the paper. I have been chasing this one around for two days now and finally caught it so I could post it for you all to read and hopefully enjoy._

**DON'T THINK ABOUT LEAVING**

"This was not the way the day was supposed to end," was all Gil could think as he felt his life flowing from his body. He knew he had been shot but it didn't hurt, "Maybe that is a good thing." As death approached him Gil closed his eyes and forced one word from his lips, "Sara."

EIGHT HOURS EARLIER

Gil walked into the CSI building with only one thought in his head, he was going to ask Sara to join him for a bite to eat and tell her just how he felt, this couldn't go on any longer.

The teasing and flirting, he knew he loved her and he was sure she felt the same, neither could seem to say it, neither wanted to be the first to admit the feelings they felt were real.

Well today would be the day. He would invite Sara to his place for breakfast, then they would have coffee in the living room and he would tell her. "How hard can it be to say the words out loud that I whisper each time I see her," Gil had wondered.

Yes, that is just what he would do, he would take her in his arms, kiss her gently and say, "Sara, I love you". A smile crossed his face, maybe - just maybe - he would be lucky enough to wake up with her in his arms.

Gil walked into his office and picked up the assignments for the shift, he would give this one to Sara, making sure he handed it to her last so they would be alone. The plan was formulated, now all he had to do was put it in play.

Gil's heart fell into his stomach as he walked into the break room and did not see Sara in her usual spot. "Where's Sara?" he asked no one in particular.

"Oh, she called just a few minutes ago," Greg said, "She has a flat but said she would be here ASAP." "That's ok," Gil said to himself. He was sure the opportunity would present it's self again. Gil passed out the assignments, laying Sara's down on the table intending to give it to her when she showed up.

"Conrad needs to see you," Hodges said to Grissom, "And he said not to make him wait to long." Gil sighed and left for Ecklie's office.

While Gil was gone Sara came in the break room seeing the lone assignment slip picked it up and left. "Have you seen Sara?" Gil asked Hodges when he returned from Conrad's office.

"Yeah, she grabbed her paper and took of," David said. "Damn," Gil said to himself. That was the way it went for the better part of the rest of the shift, Gil kept missing Sara by only a minute or two. Sara was in autopsy with Doc, Gil was determined to see her so he stalled, pretended he was doing paperwork.

He would talk to her before she left. "Grissom, I need you to grab your kit and come with me," Brass said. "There has been an officer involved shooting and you are the only one I can find." Reluctantly Gil grabbed his kit, maybe he could call Sara and ask her?

TWO HOURS AGO

At the scene Jim was telling Grissom that Officer Morris had responded to a domestic disturbance call, the husband opened fire as soon as Morris knocked on the door and Morris returned fire. The man was dead and Morris was being transported to the hospital. Gil was processing the scene thinking only of the fact that he had missed being able to talk to Sara.

ONE HOUR AGO

No one seen the car come speeding around the corner, no one seen the automatic weapon sticking out the passengers side window.

Gil was loading the evidence into his car when her heard, not seen the shots. People fell all around him, blood was everywhere. He was sure he heard Brass call for help on his radio but he couldn't see him.

Gil had felt the bullet enter his body, felt the first gush of warm blood but that was all he felt.

"Officer down - shots fired," Brass screamed into his radio as he too fell to the ground.

Sara was on the road when she heard the broadcast over her scanner, she slammed on the breaks, did a U turn and headed for the location.

Sara had no idea that Gil was there, she had just assumed she had missed him and he was at his place. That was where she was headed, Sara had come to the same conclusion that Gil had and she was going to tell him the same thing he had planed to tell her.

By time Sara arrived at the scene it was coved with police and emergency medical personal. An officer stopped her, "Sara Sidle, crime lab," Sara told him, showing him her ID.

The officer told her about the original call out and then the subsequent second shooting. "Six civilians were hit," the officer said, "Along with two officers, Capt Brass and I think one of your guys."

It was then that Sara seen the familiar head of curly gray hair lying in a pool of blood. Quickly Sara moved to Gil's side, a paramedic was working on him.

"Is he……?" Sara asked not being able to say the word. "I don't know why he isn't," the paramedic said, "He has been hit four times and lost a lot of blood."

As they put Gil in the ambulance Sara seen Jim out of the corner of her eye. "Capt Brass will be alright, he just got it in the leg," the paramedic said following Sara's glance.

Sara forced her way into the ambulance, "Move over, I am going with him," she said. Sara eased her hand into his and held it, "Fight Gil."

At the entrance to the emergency room Sara was forced to let Gil go. Sara felt something wet on her hand, looking at it she realized her hand was wet with Gil's blood.

Slowly the rest of the team gathered in the waiting room eager for news about there leader. An eternity passed before the doctor made his appearance.

"We have removed all the bullets, and have the bleeding under control but it is still touch and go, Mr. Grissom has lost a great deal of blood. You all can leave, I will call when I have more to tell."

Everyone slowly walked away, it was agreed that Catherine would keep in contact with the doctor and then tell the others.

Sara walked to the ladies room to clean her hands then she started for the door. Sara stopped in her tracks as she heard a CODE BLUE being called for Gil's room, quickly she followed the nurses.

Sara was stopped just outside the door but she could see them shock Gil once, then again then a third time. The doctor was just about to give up, "Fight," Sara whispered. One more shock and Gil's heartbeat was back. "He's stable," someone said, as they all walked away.

Sara eased into his room and walked to his bedside. Once more Sara took Gil's hand, bending close to his ear Sara whispered, "Gilbert Grissom, don't even think about leaving me. I love you. You have to fight."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, some landing on his face. "I'm not going anywhere," Gil said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Sara looked into his eyes, they told her all she needed to know. "Neither am I," Sara said, as she tenderly kissed his cheek.

Two weeks later Gil was released from the hospital, that morning after shift Sara showed up at his door. "How's things?" she asked. "Boring," was Gil's reply.

Gil was not able to return to work for another two weeks, Sara spent as much time as she could at his place, helping him.

A month after the shooting Gil has made a complete recovery and is back at work, after shift Gil finally gets his chance to carry out his plan, even though by now they have both told each other of their feelings.

Gil snickered as he served Sara waffles. "What's so funny?" she asked. Gil told her of the day he was shot and what he had originally planed to do.

Then blushing he told her that he had hoped he would wake up with her in his arms.

Sara smiled, stood and took his hand, "Are you sure you are up to it?" Sara asked him as she headed for the bedroom.

In his room they slowly kissed and caressed each other as clothing was removed. Gil eased Sara down on her back and kissed her once more.

Gil slowly moved down Sara's body as he kissed a hot trail down her neck. When he reached her breasts Gil took one nipple in his mouth and rolled the other between his fingers.

Gil continued his slow journey down Sara's body, pausing to lick her belly before spreading her legs further apart.

Gil glanced up at Sara and was amazed by the pure lust and desire he saw in her eyes. Gil planted his head between Sara's legs.

One finger slowly entered Sara's already wet center and her moan turned into a shriek as Gil's lips closed over her throbbing clit. He pushed a second finger inside and began thrusting them in and out.

At the same time he gently sucked on her clit. Sara's hips bucked and her loud screams and moans filled the room. Gil continued to suck her clit and thrust his fingers, relishing in the way his Sara was losing control. A few more deep thrusts and Sara screamed Gil's name as she came. He continued to thrust his fingers gently has she rode out her orgasm.

When Sara was finished, Gil placed a gentle kiss on her soft curls and inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of her. Slowly he moved back up her body.

Sara eased Gil to his back and straddled him. After a few wet and passionate kisses Sara rose above Gil's manhood and sank herself down on his length. Both of them moaned at the sensation and Sara held still for a moment adjusting to Gil's size. Then she started to move.

Sara pulled up slowly, squeezing her muscles the entire way, until Gil was almost completely out of her. Then she slammed back down on him with more force. Sara continued this action several times, until she felt the familiar heat spread throughout her body.

Sara began to move faster and Gil thrust up to meet her every time. After a few more thrusts, Sara's found Gil's and her muscles contracted around his manhood. Gil grabbed her hips and thrust up into her harder. Sara screamed his name again as her second orgasm took over her body. The sight of this pushed Gil over the edge and he saw stars as he released himself harder than he had. Sara collapsed on top of him and he held her close.

They laid there for several minutes before Sara rolled over onto her side, she pressed her back close to his chest. Gil kissed the back of her head, "I love you. Don't ever leave." Sara smiled. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered as sleep found her.

**THE END**


End file.
